Maldad de tinta, maldad de programa
by solirambeast
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic asi q entiendanme si no es muy bueno intentare irlo mejorando conforme avance, bueno aquí se los dejo
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Este episodio comienza poco después de los eventos en Subespace Emissary, tampoco son míos ninguno de los personajes c/u pertenece a su respectiva compañía de videojuegos**

LA ÚLTIMA AVENTURA

Episodio 1."Prólogo"

Tabuu – Esto… no se quedara así….volveré – el dolor lo vencía.-…..y me las pagarán todas.

Luego estalló y todas las locaciones volvieron a su lugar así como los héroes se encontraban fuera del Subespacio….

Mario- Esto terminó

Link – Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad

Ganandorf – Je, je si, pero el hecho de que nos hayamos aliado para vencer a ese tipo no quiere decir que nuestra luchas hayan acabado enano, ten por seguro que pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo

Link – Te estaré esperando

Ganandorf se marchó….

Bowser - Lo mismo va para ti plomero, cuenta con que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo

Mario – Y como siempre no dudaré en pelar contigo

Bowser se marcó igual y en eso Mario se dirigió al erizo azul que los había salvado de Tabuu cuando este volvió a cargar un ataque para volverlos estatuas de nuevo….

Mario – Vaya si que te demoraste ¿y así te haces llamar la cosa más veloz?

Sonic – Al menos yo no fui transformado en estatua como tu plomero con problemas de sobrepeso

Mario – ¡Retira eso!

Sonic (nervioso) –Tranquilo Mario tu sabes que es una broma

Mario (calmándose) – OK, y… ¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar?

Sonic – Tú me conoces siempre encuentro la forma de llegar a la acción

Link – Espera un segundo yo jamás te había visto y ¿cómo es que lo conoces Mario?

Sonic – Yo soy Sonic El Erizo, la cosa más veloz de cualquier universo

Mario – Conozco a Sonic porque es mi rival, aunque es alguien en quien puedes confiar si hay problemas

Link – Ok

Sonic - Oigan ¿los llevo?- Dijo esto mientras se transformaba en Super Sonic – No tardaría nada en llevarlos a sus casas

Mario - ¿Por qué no usaste las Esmeraldas Caos contra Tabuu?

Sonic – Ese lugar había afectado el poder de las Esmeraldas y no me permitía transformarme ¿y bien?

Mario y Link – Ok- Se dispuso a irse pero - ¡Espera!

Sonic - ¿Qué?

Mario – Faltan la Princesa y Luigi

Link- Y Zelda

Sonic – Bien tráiganlos

Mario y Link – No tardamos

Y se alejaron…

Sonic (con tono de fastidio) – Espero que cumplan

Mario le mencionó a Link lo impaciente que era Sonic y acordaron evitar retrasos, así pronto llegaron a donde se encontraba el resto de los héroes…..

Mario y Link - ¡PEACH… ZELDA….LUIGI!

Los tres - ¿?

Vieron a Link y Mario acercarse a toda velocidad…

Zelda - ¿Qué sucede más problemas?

Mario – No, un amigo se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestros hogares pero es muy impaciente y no debemos demorarnos

Link – Cierto

Todos volvieron corriendo con Sonic quien ya se veía muy impaciente por irse…

Sonic – Vaya ya era hora

Peach y Luigi – Hola Sonic

Sonic – Hola Princesa, hola Luigi

Zelda – Saludos erizo

Sonic – Lo mismo digo, ahora si vámonos

Todos de acercaron a Sonic cuando este se transformo….

Sonic - ¿Listos?

Todos – Si

Sonic – Perfecto ¡Chaos Control!

Se transportaron al castillo de la Princesa en Mushroom Kingdom….

Peach – Gracias por traernos

Sonic - No fue nada

Mario – Nos volveremos a ver erizo, gracias por todo

Sonic – Hasta luego Mario – se acercó de nuevo a Link y Zelda – nos veremos algún día, ¡Chaos Control!

Se transportaron de ahí.

En Hyrule….

Sonic – Bien aquí estamos

Zelda y Link – Muchas gracias Sonic

Sonic – De nada

Y se transporto a su propio mundo.

En otro universo las cosas también estaban acabando bien pero esas victorias no servirían de nada pues una vieja amenaza sabia de la existencia de esos universos y el tipo de poder que pueden contener


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Este 2° episodio se desarrolla después de los eventos en Epic Mickey y uso el término de Thinner porque aquí no existe la palabra en español**

Episodio 2."Los problemas comienzan"

En su cuarto charlando con un espejo un ratón veía dos figuras en lugar de su reflejo…

¿? – Adiós Oswald, adiós Ortensia

Oswald – Esperamos volver a verte pronto Mickey

Mickey – Lo mismo digo hermano

Oswald reconoció que esa palabra era asombrosa pues ya se habían dado cuenta de que él era el hermano mayor de Mickey

Oswald – Cuídate hermanito

La imagen desapareció dejando ver el reflejo de Mickey en el espejo.

Mientras tanto en otro universo, en una base subterránea….

¿? - Ag, ese maldito erizo lo logró de nuevo estropeo mis planes de conquista en el parque interestelar usando Hyperina y luego me derrota con facilidad ¡Orbot!

Orbot - ¿Diga?

¿? – Quiero que me digas si has encontrado esa fuente de poder que me mencionó Cubot y hablando de él ¿dónde está?

Orbot – Dr. Eggman Cubot de nuevo tiene activada la voz de vaquero y está en el taller de reparaciones

Eggman – Sácalo de ahí, ahora que recordé porque le puse esa voz prefiero eso a tener que aguantar su voz original

Orbot – Ok, ha y respecto a la fuente de energía ya la localice, pero se encuentra en otro universo

Eggman – Eso no es problema – sacó una Esmeralda Caos – con esto podre viajar entre las dimensiones sin problema llama a Cubot que tenemos un viaje que hacer

Mientras tanto en su cuarto…..

Mickey – Vaya esa fue la mejor aventura que jamás había tenido y quién diría que tengo un hermano mayor

Detrás del espejo el hechicero que había creado Wasteland miraba su obra como había recuperado su imagen anterior cuando…

Eggman – Jo, jo, jo de aquí es la señal de el poder

¿'? - ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Eggman miro todo alrededor y con un radar especial localizó la fuente de poder dos frascos una con un líquido azul y el otro con un líquido verde

Eggman - ¡ORBOT! ¡CUBOT! Traigan esos frascos

Los dos robots obedecieron de inmediato salieron del vehículo de Eggman y tomaron los dos frascos….

Eggman – Gracias por su generosidad

¿? - ¡ALTO!

Pero era tarde Eggman había escapado…

¿? – Será mejor que pida ayuda

Tomó el pincel que Eggman no se había llevado y se dirigió al espejo…

¿? – Mickey

Mickey - ¿?

¿? – Mickey ven

Mickey se acercó al espejo y vio a un hechicero frente a él….

Mickey – Lo que sea que haya pasado no fue mi culpa, ya arreglé mi desastre en Wasteland

¿? – Lo sé pero no estoy aquí para reprenderte necesito tu ayuda

Mickey - ¿Para qué?

¿? – Alguien se robó los frascos con Pintura y Thinner mágicos atraviesa el espejo

Mickey – Ok

Mickey obedeció al hechicero y llegó al taller….

Mickey – Ok alguien robó los frascos con Pintura y Thinner mágicos ¿y sabes quién era?

¿? – Jamás lo había visto antes ni siquiera con mi bola de cristal, pero puedo ver hacia dónde se fue, puedo enviarte ahí con mi magia pero toma esto

Le entregó el Pincel mágico…..

¿? – Tengo el presentimiento de que lo necesitaras

Mickey – Gracias, estoy listo

El hechicero con un ligero movimiento de manos lanzó una luz dorada hacia Mickey y cuando la luz se disipó el ya no estaba en el taller sino fuera de un túnel….

Mickey – Aquí debe ser

Entró en el túnel y comenzó a descender

En su laboratorio…..

Eggman – Ahora con estos dos líquidos y con este extraño programa podre conquistar este mundo y nadie podrá detenerme

Cubot – Al menos hasta que llegue Sonic y arruine sus planes como siempre

Eggman - ¡CÁLLATE!

Eggman colocó la Esmeralda en un tablero y presionó unos botones al momento la energía de la Esmeralda comenzó a afectar a la Pintura y el Thinner y al programa, la Pintura y el Thinner comenzaron a fundirse y crear una mancha negra de tinta y el programa comenzó a tomar forma humanoide….

Eggman – Si, si funciona ¡realmente funciona!

Mickey llegó hasta el laboratorio….

Mickey - ¡Detente ahí!

Eggman (sin verlo) – Vaya, vaya tu voz está más aguda Son…un segundo – Volteó a ver - ¡tú no eres Sonic!

Mickey – Mi nombre es Mickey

Eggman – Bueno no me importa cómo te llames igualmente no vas a interferir en mis planes

Orbot y Cubot atraparon a Mickey y no lo dejaban soltarse…

Mickey – Déjenme

La mancha negra comenzó a tener ojos y boca verdes fosforescente y aunque el programa no parecía tener grandes cambios la mancha negra se dirigió a Mickey…..

Mickey – Es The Blot

The Blot – Hola ratón

Mickey – Yo te destruí en Wasteland

The Blot – Si pero este científico me trajo de regreso

Mickey se soltó y se dispuso a pelear…..

Mickey - En guardia Blot

Sacó el Pincel y le arrojó un disparó de Thinner….

Blot – ¡AH! Pagarás por eso ratón

Se lanzó contra Mickey quien solo se defendió con otro disparo de Thinner, The Blot se alejó con dolor….

Blot – Esta no será la última vez que me veas ratón

Pronto dicho esto salió por una grieta en la pared…

Eggman – No, mi experimento

El programa no se inmutó demasiado pero si reacciono y pronto se infiltró en los circuitos de las máquinas de Eggman y despareció...

Eggman – ¡No! Mis dos experimentos han escapado – volteó a ver a Mickey - y todo por tu culpa ¡EggBounding a él!

Un robot inmenso armado9 con cuatro brazos con cuchillas apareció….

Eggman – Ja, ja, ja, ja pagarás

En eso una fuerte brisa invadió el lugar seguida por un haz de luz azul….

¿? – Eggman, ¿alguien ya te hizo picadillo o aún puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Algo atravesó al robot y seguido un erizo azul con tenis rojos y ojos color esmeralda apareció frente al robot …..

Eggman - ¡Sonic!

Sonic – No esperaba que atacaras tan pronto después de lo sucedido en tu parque de diversiones interestelar

Eggman – Cobrare mi venganza de ti erizo y de ese roedor también

Dicho esto apretó un botó en el tablero y escapó…

Sonic – Je ese cabeza de huevo no puede lograr nada- Volteó a Mickey - ¿Estás bien amigo?

Mickey – Si claro estoy bien …..

Sonic – Me llamo Sonic

Mickey – Gracias y yo me llamo Mickey

¿? – Vaya nos vemos de nuevo erizo

Sonic - ¡Esa voz!¡Es Tabuu!

Tabuu – Veo que no me has olvidado

Sonic - ¿Cómo se puede olvidar al loco que intentó destruir el mundo de Brawl?

Tabuu – Ya verás erizo como te haré pagar

La voz desapareció y Sonic seguía alarmado…..

Sonic – Ven conmigo

Tomó a Mickey y salió a toda velocidad hacia el taller de Tails

**¿Qué estará planeando Tabuu esta vez? y con The Blot suelto ¿nuestros héroes podrán vencer a esta nueva amenaza que se aproxima? Estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias por favor dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3. "De vuelta a Brawl"

Sonic había sacado a Mickey de la base de Eggman y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el taller de Tails una vez que llegaron tocó la puerta y nadie abrió, lo volvió a intentar pero nada nadie respondía….

Sonic – Que raro – Vio a través de una ventana – Tails nunca sale tan temprano de su taller

Mickey – Mira esto

Mickey sostenía una nota que Sonic claramente notó que era de Tails….

Sonic - Déjame ver eso

Mickey le entregó la nota y Sonic comenzó a leerla….

"Sonic

Si estás leyendo esto es que no me encontraste en mi taller, lo que sucede es que Knuckles me llamó porque la Esmeralda Maestra está actuando muy raro y quiso que fuera a investigar, también quería que fueras tú pero le dije que fuiste a combatir a Eggman asi que fuimos los dos solos, si lees esto es para que nos busques en Angel Island, ¿ok?

Atte:

Tails"

Al terminar de leer Sonic supuso el porqué la Esmeralda Maestra estaba actuando raro…

Sonic – Debemos irnos a Angel Island y rápido

Tomó a Mickey y salió a toda velocidad hacia Angel Island

Mientras tanto, en el Altar de la Esmeralda Maestra….

Tails – Esto es muy raro estas lecturas se salen del rango de mediciones hiperespaciales

Knuckles - ¿Qué?

Tails – Esto se debe a una ruptura del espacio-tiempo las bar5reras entre los mundo están colapsando

Knuckles – Ok

En ese momento aparece Sonic con Mickey que aún sentía como si Sonic siguiera corriendo….

Mickey – No creo que me acostumbre a esto

Sonic – JA, eso no es nada ni siquiera iba a la mitad de mi máxima velocidad

Mickey – Pues yo dudo querer acompañarte cuando vayas a toda velocidad

Knuckles – Eh Sonic….¿Quiénes él?

Sonic – Oh perdón Knuckles, Tails el es Mickey, Mickey él es mi mejor amigo Tails y el Guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra Knuckles

Tails – Hola

Knuckles – Mucho gusto

Mickey – Lo mismo digo

Una sombra los observaba desde lejos con sus ojos color carmesí….

¿? - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Pronto la barrera dimensional colapso y toda Angel Island fue transportada a otro mundo….

Knuckles, Tails y Mickey - ¿Dónde estamos?

Sonic - Estamos en el mundo de Brawl

Volteo hacia Knuckles y dijo sarcásticamente…

Sonic – La ventaja es que al menos esta vez trajimos la Esmeralda Maestra con nosotros asi no tendremos que escucharte quejarte como un bebé mimado y recién nacido

Knuckles - ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

¿? – Mejor cálmate Sonic tus comentarios ofenden a los bebés del mundo

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails - ¡Shadow!

Shadow había aparecido de la nada…..

Shadow – Cuanto tiempo sin cruzarnos las miradas _faker_

Sonic – Aún no comprendo por qué me dices así

Shadow – Te digo lo que eres

Sonic – Es bueno ver que no cambias

Tails – Sonic ¿acaso has dicho que estamos en el mundo de Brawl?

Sonic – Efectivamente, Tabuu ha transportado Angel Island al mundo de Brawl y tal vez algunos otros lugares de nuestro mundo

Knuckles – Ja, y no me tendré que preocupar de esa ladrona Rouge

Sonic – No estés tan seguro, puede que Tabuu transportara a Rouge con alguna locación

Knuckles – Bueno permíteme soñar

Una gran sombra pasó sobre ellos, Sonic inmediatamente reconoció su procedencia….

Sonic – El Halberd

La gigantesca nave pasó sobre Angel Island solo que esta vez no viajaba con una nube roja tras ella por lo que Sonic sintió alivio…

Sonic – Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso

En ese momento una voz familiar llegó hasta sus oídos….

¿? – Hola Sonic

Los cinco voltearon, frente a ellos estaba un elfo con traje verde, con un escudo en una mano y una espada en la otra, en su escudo estaba gravado el símbolo de la Trifuerza…

Sonic – Link tanto tiempo sin verte

Link – Lo mismo digo erizo y ¿quiénes son ellos?

Sonic – Son mis amigos Tails, Knuckles, el autonombrado "Forma de vida suprema "Shadow y mi nuevo amigo Mickey

Tails – Hola mucho gusto

Knuckles – Hola

Shadow solo se digno a mirarlo de forma desafiante y sus ojos carmesí traspasaron al joven elfo….

Sonic – Tranquilo ,Link, el "señor sonrisas" no está de buen humor …..como siempre

Link – Ya veo – seguía un poco intimidado por la mirada fría de Shadow

Sonic – Y…..¿Qué tal todo en Hyrule?¿Ganandorf sigue causando problemas?

Link – Claro pero como siempre lo he derrotado

¿? - ¿Y qué nos dice tu erizo?

Sonic – Hola Mario

Mario estaba parado detrás del grupo….

Sonic - ¿Y qué me dices tú acerca de Bowser? ¿Volvió a secuestrar a la Princesa?

Mario – Si y repitió uno de sus planes, el jamás había intentado eso

Pronto la noche cayó sombre los héroes, no pasó nada hasta que Sonic se dobló a causa de un dolor familiar…..

Link - ¿Sonic qué ocurre?

Shadow – _Faker _ mantente tranquilo este no es momento para bromas

Todos se hicieron atrás al ver lo que ocurría, Sonic se estaba estirando doblando su tamaño normal, sus guantes comenzaron a romperse dejando ver una gigantescas garras, su peleaje se erizó y al final de cada una de sus púas las puntas se tornaron blancas, de su boca unos colmillos comenzaron a salir de su boca sus rejas se tronaron puntiagudas y algo curvadas, sus tenis también habían cambiado al tener en sus suelas púas y en la cinta que los aseguraba, se había transformado en Sonic the Werehog…..

Sonic 8con su voz más profunda y rasposa)- ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?

Volteó a ver a los demás, todos salvo Tails que ya sabía lo que era, se habían quedado congelados incluso Shadow a quien era difícil impresionar pero el aspecto de Sonic los había tomado por sorpresa…..

Tails – Sonic ¿cómo fue que otra vez te convertiste en "eso?

Sonic – No lo sé amigo creí que había terminado luego de la batalla con Dark Gaia

¿? – Si, Sonic, pero te devolví tus habilidades nocturnas porque creo que las podrás necesitar esta vez

Sonic - ¿Chip?

La imagen de Chip apareció frente a él aunque algo transparente…..

Chip – Hola Sonic

Sonic – Pensé que estabas dormido junto con Dark Gaia

Chip – Y lo estoy pero la colisión entre los mundos despertó a mi subconsciente asi que me estoy comunicando a través de él

Sonic - ¿Crees que esta forma me podrá ayudar?

Chip – Por supuesto, aún recuerdo todo lo que lograste con esa forma a pesar de que tú estabas acostumbrado a lidiar con los problemas de una forma completamente diferente

Sonic – Pues había que trabajar con lo que se tenía

Chip – Ah y a ti plomero, una amiga desea hablar contigo

Mario - ¿?

Chip – Rosalina

Rosalina también apareció frente al grupo de héroes….

Rosalina – Hola Mario

Mario – Que gusto verte Rosalina

Rosalina – Light Gaia me contactó después de que los mundos se encontraran

Sonic – Pero ¿cómo?

Rosalina – El Universo no tiene barreras joven Hijo del Caos y del Viento, a Mario aquí te traje a un amiguito tuyo que desea ayudarte

Apreció un Destello blanco frente a él…..

Rosalina – Destello está muy feliz de volver a verte

Mario – Lo mismo digo

Luego Destelló se metió bajo la gorra de Mario y este sintió la energía del pequeño amigo que lo había ayudado a rescatar a la Princesa cuando Bowser intentó construir su imperio galáctico….

Mario – Gracias Rosalina

Rosalina – De nada Mario, por cierto joven erizo, también contacté a los Wisps, pronto llegarán a asistirte

Sonic – Genial, muchas gracias

Rosalina – De nada, que las estrellas guíen su camino

Dicho esto desapareció….

Chip – Buena suerte, se que lo lograrán

También desapareció….

Sonic – Bueno ¿y qué esperamos hora de partir?

Tails – Deja voy por el Tornado

Tails fue por su avión…..

Sonic – Knuckles ¿nos acompañas?

Knuckles – No lo creo si hay tantos villanos como tú nos contaste mejor me quedo a proteger la Esmeralda Maestra, pero los ayudaré cuando sea muy necesario

Tails volvió con el Tornado….

Tails – Listo

Sonic y Shadow se subieron cada uno en una de las alas del avión…..

Sonic – Link lo mejor sería que tú fueras en el asiento de copiloto dado que no has tenido experiencias con máquinas voladoras como el Tornado

Link – Ok

Link subió y se sentó en el asiento detrás de Tails….

Sonic – Mario ve en el centro, donde se conectan las alas

Mario – Ok

Una vez que todos estuvieron abordo...

Sonic – Todo listo

Tails – De acuerdo, allá vamos

El Tornado despegó de Angel Island alejándose más y más

_**Para nuestros héroes la aventura acaba de empezar y con muchos amigos por encontrar será aún más entretenido, pero, con Blot y Tabuu sueltos, ¿serán capaces de detener a estos dos poderosos villanos? Por favor dejen reviews estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias**_

_**También debo mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, cada personaje pertenece a SEGA, NINTENDO Y DISNEY de acuerdo a su respectiva compañía**_


	4. Chapter 4

Episodio 4. El pico de la montaña y el robot impostor

**Hola si están leyendo esto que bien, perdón si me tarde está horrible todo últimamente pero ya se algunos significados en español:**

**Blot=Mancha**

**Thinner=Diluyente**

**Al menos con esto ya no tendré muchos problemas en esto, gracias por leer**

**PD. Los personajes aparecidos hasta ahora no me pertenecen**

Dese hacia horas que ya era de día y Los héroes viajaban viendo todos los campos y locaciones desde el cielo entonces llegaron a la montaña donde Sonic divisó a un amigo suyo de ese mundo…

Sonic: Hey Tails, baja ahí en la montaña

Tails: ¿Por qué?

Sonic: Ahí está un viejo amigo mío tal vez haya visto por donde se fue Eggman

Tails: Ok

Tails comenzó a descender hasta un lugar amplio para el Tornado…..

Tails: Listo Sonic

Sonic: Gracias – bajó de el Tornado y gritó- ¡Lucario!

El pokemón Legendario bajó de un salto al reconocer la voz de su amigo…..

Lucario: ¿Qué tal Sonic?

Sonic: Hola Lucario, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Lucario: Si

Sonic: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Lucario: Pues estaba meditando en la montaña cuando descubrí que estaba en Brawl asi que solo volví a mi meditación dado que presentí que pronto descubriría el porqué de esta situación

Sonic: Yo tengo la respuesta, a Eggman se le ocurrió revivir a Tabuu

Lucario: ¡! ¿Enserio fue tan tonto para hacerlo?

Sonic: Él será muy inteligente a la hora de construir máquinas pero cuando se mete con cosas que nadie debería es un idiota dicho y hecho

Mario: Y ahora debemos detenerlo

Lucario: Hola Mario, Hola Link

Link: ¿Qué tal?

Lucario: Es bueno verlos – Luego miró a los demás a quiénes no conocía….

Lucario: Y…. ¿quiénes son ellos?

Sonic: Ah, ellos son Tails, Mickey y Shadow

Tails y Mickey: Hola

Shadow: (Sin voltear) Hola

Lucario: Veo un aura muy inestable proveniente de él

Shadow: ¡¿Qué dices?-Shadow se dirige hacia Lucario listo para atacarlo, Sonic al verlo lo detiene y le dice…

Sonic: Cálmate, Lucario es capaz de ver el aura de todas las cosas y, si no mal recuerdo, a menos que tengas puestos esos anillos en tus muñecas no podrías controlar todo tu poder

Lucario: Y por cierto, ¿qué necesitas? O ¿vienes de paso?

Sonic: Venimos a preguntarte si has visto una nave gigante pasando por aquí

Lucario: ¿El Halberd?

Sonic: No, esta nave no tiene la máscara de Meta Knight en frente y no tiene las alas de murciélago

Lucario: No, no he visto nada

Sonic: Mmmm…. bueno en todo caso ¿te unes a nosotros para acabar con Tabuu?

Lucario: Por supuesto

Tails: Sonic hay un problema

Sonic: ¿Cuál?

Tails: Ya no hay espacio además vinimos muy apretados

Sonic: Cierto, pero, ¿puedes expandirlo?

Tails: Si tuviera piezas si

Lucario: Si necesitas piezas recuerdo que Fox no se llevó el Arwing que perdió la última vez

Sonic: Excelente –Voltea hacia Shadow - ¿Me ayudas a traer el Arwing?

Shadow: Ok

Ambos erizos salieron a toda velocidad Shadow detrás de Sonic ya que no sabía dónde estaba el Arwing.

Poco después volvieron cargando el Arwing, gracias a la super fuerza de Shadow no les costó mucho trabajo traerla….

Sonic: Aquí tienes amigo, piezas para agrandar el Tornado

Tails: Gracias

Entonces se puso a trabajar mientras los demás lo veían y de vez en cuando lo ayudaban; mientras tanto, Link, Mario, Sonic y Lucario recordaban al accidente del Subespacio y sabían que debían detener a Tabuu antes de que lo destruyera todo.

Pronto….

Tails: ¡Listo!

Todos vieron al Tornado ahora era mucho más grande había asientos para Tails, Link, Mario y Mickey, tenía las alas del Arwing y el Tornado a los costados de forma que el Tornado ahora parecía un jet-caza , de esos todos negros que se usan para evitar ser detectados por radar, y los mismos colores solo que había puesto las armas del Arwing y las ala….

Tails: Este es el Zero Tornado

Sonic:(silbando) Wow Tails, me sorprendes

Tails: No es nada – Pronto saltó al asiento del piloto - suban

Shadow y Sonic se habían ubicado en las alas pues a ambos les gustaba la adrenalina que eso producía, mientras el resto tomaba sus respectivos asientos…..

Tails: ¿Todos listos?

Todos asintieron y pronto el Zero Tornado estaba volando, a Sonic le encantó la velocidad a la que ahora viajaba el Tornado

Más Tarde…..

Sonic: ¿Ven algo o a alguien?

Todos los demás: No

Sonic (voltea a ver a Lucario): ¿No puedes usar tu poder sobre el aura para ver si ay alguien o algo?

Lucario: Ok

Un ligero brillo dorado apareció en los ojos del pokemón y luego cerró los ojos, poco después….

Lucario: Siento a la Princesa Peach, y está en peligro, se encuentra debajo de nosotros en el bosque

Mario al escuchar esto grita..

Mario: ¡Debemos bajar a ayudarla!

Tails: Ok, sujétense fuerte

Bajaron al bosque y lo que vieron los dejó impactados…..

Mario: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAS?

Mickey reconoció a las criaturas, eran de baja estatura con ojos rojos una boca grande y orejas de ratón…..

Mickey: Esos son Spartters, son parte del ejército de Mancha

Los Spartters estaban rodeando a Peach….

Peach al ver a Mario rápidamente grita….

Peach: ¡MARIO SÁLVAME!

Mario: No te preocupes Peach ya vamos

Pronto Lucario, Mario, Link, Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Mickey estaban peleando con los Spartters cuando los golpeaban solo los atontaban y pronto se reponían, pronto Mickey había pintado a nueve Spartters que comenzaron a atacar a los demás, ante esto el grupo se quedó confundido….

Sonic: ¿Qué pasó?

Mickey: Cuando uso pintura sobre el ejército de Mancha los puedo hacer buenos, me da gusto que sean solo Spartters, no me imagino que pasaría si hubiese un Baboso aquí

Mario: Cuando los golpeamos solo se atontan no podemos pelear

Mickey: Otra forma de acabar con ellos es que los golpeen en la cabeza

Sonic: Excelente

Pronto las cosas cambiaron y los héroes eliminaron a todos los Spartters menos a los que Mickey ya había pintado….

Mario: Princesa ¿está bien?

Peach: Si Mario, gracias a todos

Sonic: De nada, ya sabes que nosotros nunca dudamos a la hora de buscar aventuras y salvar gente

Peach: Si gracias de nuevo

Pronto Mario divisó una sombra entre los árboles y gritó….

Mario: ¡Es Bowser debí imaginarlo!

Sonic veía a Bowser había algo diferente en el pero no podía explicar el que…

Sonic: Bien acabemos con esto

Los héroes atacaron y como eran más no tardaron en vencerlo…

Mario: JA

Sonic: Mario algo no anda bien, Bowser jamás fue tan fácil de derrotar

Mario pensó un poco cuando el "Bowser" se empezó a deshacer…

Todos: Es el otro Bowser

Pero en lugar de hacerse miles de bolitas oscuras un charco de metal derretido apareció frente a ellos, Mario se acercó a inspeccionar…

Mario: ¿Desde cuándo Bowser usa robots?

Sonic, Shadow y Tails cayeron en la cuenta y rápidamente dijeron

Los cuatro: ¡Mario aléjate de eso!

Mario al escuchar el tono de alarma de los Dos erizos y el zorro se alejó, pronto el metal comenzó a tomar la forma de un erizo….

?: Cuánto tiempo a pasado, mi copia inferior

Sonic reconoció la voz y se colocó frente al grupo quien no entendía nada hasta que….

Sonic: Pensé que jamás volvería a ver tu metálica cara de nuevo…- hizo una pausa, todos veían al robot frente a ellos, tenía un parecido con Sonic, pero no tenia boca, sus manos era grises y afiladas en los dedos, una turbina en su pecho con un propulsor detrás suyo pero sus ojos eran algo que los helaba a todos eran rojos con un brillo de maldad y odio hacia el erizo azul - …¿Qué buscas ahora Metal Sonic?

_Continuará…._

**Bien cuarto capítulo, genial espero que pueda subir pronto los siguientes, gracias por leer mi historia y espero dejen reviews, adiós.**


End file.
